Abominations
Abominations Deathclaw Deathclaws are a large, agile and strong species of mutant Jackson's Chameleon created through genetic engineering, with the addition of DNA of various other species. However, due to mutation, they have lost their color-changing ability. Dwarf Kept for nostalgia, the dwarves of Fallout are just little humans that got messed up by too much radiation in the gene pool. They are pretty much similar to humans, BUT SMALLER. Floater Maybe a cross between a plant and a snake, no one was ever quite sure what the floater's freaky deal was. As in Fallout and Fallout 2, they don't move very fast, but once they get to you, they'll slash you to bits with their gaping maws. Mantrap Mantraps are carnivorous plants created through genetic engineering prior to the war. Of course, after the war, seeds got out of protected facilities and, well, you know how it goes. Mantraps are not mobile creatures, but they will draw creatures towards them using a strange type of pollen. Once they have trapped a creature, they will use another type of pollen to repel creatures. After they have drained all life from a target, they will drop it. Night Stalkers Night stalkers are the genetic hybrids of rattlesnake and coyote DNA. They growl, howl, and whimper like regular coyotes, but hiss, rattle, and inject venom into their prey like snakes. Their bodies are mostly dog-like, covered in a combination of fur and scales, their heads and tails, however, are more like that of a rattlesnake, including fangs and a forked tongue. Night stalkers' right eyes are blue with a round pupil, while their left eyes are yellow with an elliptical pupil, like a rattlesnake's. They lay eggs, like a snake. Spore Plant Spore plants aren't as dangerous as mantraps or thorn-slingers, but if they're unavoidable, they can be problematic for melee and unarmed characters. They shoot out thin thorn slivers that, by themselves, are not particularly harmful. However, spores that miss their target have a small chance of quickly growing into a new spore plant in less than a day. Thorn Slinger Much more dangerous than spore plants, thorn slingers are able to shoot their highly poisonous, armor-piercing darts with accuracy to great distances. Thorn slingers are large, immobile plants, so they are easy to hit -- as long as they don't kill you before you get a chance. Thorn slingers are another wonderful pre-War invention of the Nursery gone horribly wrong. Weedling Weedlings are yet another horrible Nursery creation. They aren't very large, and they can't shoot thorns or seduce people with pollen, but they are mobile. Weedlings are like little plant people who are angry at their state. Weedlings are naturally curious, and will walk up to new creatures without attacking. However, they occasionally will perceive some unintended threat from a creature and an entire pack of them will go into a frenzy. It is up to the individual traveler to decide whether outright aggression or patient caution is the better route for dealing with these weirdos. Tunneler Tunnelers appear to be reptilian-humanoids with dark, scaly skin, large bio-luminescent eyes, a mouth filled with sharp reptilian teeth and chitinous spikes protruding from their shoulders and heads. Tunnelers are found underground, as their name implies, and are noted for their fear of bright lights and loud noises.Tunnelers were pre-War inhabitants who took refuge underground during the Great War. After the war, radiation heavily mutated them into the vicious tunnel-dwelling bio-luminescent abominations encountered in the Divide. As underground predators, they make their nests far beneath the earth. Trog Trog is a common name for humans that have become infected with the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion (or "TDC"), and slowly degenerated into scampering troglodytes who fear the light. TDC is a degenerative disease that is the result of intensively concentrated ambient radiation exposure combined with industrial toxins and pollutants and intensified by cannibalism. Adults exposed to the TDC lose higher reasoning and motor skills over the course of several years, degenerating into the feral mutants. Nobody has ever recovered from full degeneration, although there are rumors that trogs retain some memories and recognize the faces of loved ones.